peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 October 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-10-24 ; Comments *Peel mentions the Greenhouse track's label as FRO, instead of saying Firebomb Radio One, which it actually stands for. *Peel says he can't find the session track from Company 2 called Bear No Malice, as it was supposed to be in a box, but instead plays a song from 808 State. *Peel plays several tracks from The Devil's Jukebox including Sonic Youth and the Butthole Surfers. Sessions *Company 2 only session, recorded 20th August 1989, repeat, first broadcast 20 September 1989. Tracklisting *Jesus And Mary Chain: Head On (7") Blanco Y Negro *Daddy Freddy, Junior Delgado, Shako Lee And Philipp Leo: Mixed Blood (12" - Yes, We A Blood / Mixed Blood) Fashion @''' *Sonic Youth: Come & Smash Me Said The Boy With The Magic Penis (Boxset - The Devil's Jukebox) Blast First *An Officer And A Gentleman: Work The House (Radio Mix) (12") Right Area *14 Iced Bears: World I Love (7") Thunderball *Company 2: Tell It As It Is (session) '''# *Greenhouse: Risking Your Life For Your Accent (7" - Tigers) Firebomb Radio One * Shabba Ranks: Uno Fi Move (shared 12" with Josey Wales - Uno Fi Move / Send Fi Josey) Living Room (Peel mistakenly thinks the track is from Josey Wales) * Cabaret Voltaire: Hypnotised (7") Parlophone * Blue Glows with Hugh McLean: The Finn Harps Song (v/a album - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume One) Confection @''' * Chosen Ones: Robodoc (12") Select * Dustdevils: Mack (7" - ...Is Big Leggy) Teenbeat * 808 State: Pacific 707 (7") ZTT '''# @ :(Drug Alert trailer) * Extreme Noise Terror: Work For Never (shared v/a album with Filthkick - In It For Life) Sink Below #''' * Butthole Surfers: Jimi (Boxset - The Devil's Jukebox) Blast First * Positively Black: Escape From Reality (album - Positively Black) Trumpet * feedtime: I'll Be Rested (album - Suction) Rough Trade :(JP: 'There are lots of places on Earth I'd like to visit, I mean almost everywhere really, except, I'm not particularly keen on going to Medellin, Colombia, but that's where this track comes from, La Zenaida') *Armando Hernandez Y Su Conjunto: La Zenaida (v/a album - Cumbia Cumbia) World Circuit '''@ *'File 2 cuts in at end of next track' *Nirvana: Been A Son (12" - Blew) Tupelo Recording Company TUPEP 8 #''' *Company 2: I'm Breaking Thru This (session) '''# *Galaxie 500: Leave The Planet (album - On Fire) Rough Trade ROUGH 146 *'File 2 ends at end of show' Tracks marked #''' on '''File 1 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) john-peel-16a-1989 *2) Inspiral Carpets *3) 020A-B4910XXXXXXX-0200M0.mp3 *4) 020A-B4910XXXXXXX-0201M0.mp3 *5) 1989-10-xx Peel Show LE049 ;Length *1) 46:48 (07:39-26:29) (to 13:37, 19:04-20:35 unique) *2) 1:27:26 (from 1:19:21) *3) 1:04:29 *4) 0:22:09 *5) 1:36:53 (1:15:50 - 1:30:56) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Happy Otter HO John Peel 16 1989 *2) Many thanks to Pates Tapes. 06 November 1989 *3-4) Recordings at the British Library *5) Created from LE049 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available * 1) Mixcloud * 2) Soundcloud * 3-4) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B4910/2) * 5) Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Pates Tapes Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:British Library Category:Lee Tapes